To Lose One And Worry For Another
by Kissing A Vamp And Proud Of It
Summary: When Bella falls ill with the very flu that Edward died from what will he do? Will Bella make it? And what will they come across on the way? And Bella and Edward must struggle with a pregnancy when Bella is seemingly near death.
1. Carlisle

I woke up with the familiar arms around me, cuddling as usual. His ice cold chest felt good on my abnormally hot body. I sighed into his chest completely content.

"Bella are you alright?" I could tell he was worried by the tone of his voice. I could now distinguish his moods by his voice, from the many times he's saved me I knew he was upset.

"Yes, Why?"

"You feel warmer than normal" here we go, sometimes he gets too upset over some things. "It's probably just a cold or something." I mumbled as I snuggled closer to him. He kisses me on the forehead and I closed my eyes, reveling in his closeness.

I twisted in his arms and felt a sharp pain in my stomach,nauseating me. I pushed his arms away and in my haste to get to the bathroom, i broke a lamp and tripped over my rug, but thank god I reached the toilet in time.

Edward was right behind me, holding my hair and rubbing my back. I sunk to the ground and suddenly Edward stiffened. Only then did I realize I had cut my foot from the lamp. "Uggh...I'm sorry, why dont you go back in my room..."

I didn't want him to suffer. "Bella that is the farthest thing from my mind right now. He swept the hair from my face and swiftly pulled it back into a ponytail, his fingers grazing my sweaty neck. His chilling skin soothed my steaming skin.

He slid me over to the wall so it would support me and he went to examine my foot. "Edward dont, it's just a cut." He didn't listen as I tried to downplay my injuries. Still feeling nauseated I gave up protesting.

I don't know how he did it but he managed to pull the glass shards out of my foot and wrapped it in some gauze without biting me. I'm sure it took an incredible effort but once again he was a hero. He came over to my side and began to pick me up when I shook my head and again threw up in the toilet.

"Okay, I'm taking you to Carlisle" "No, I'll be fine"

"Bella..." he said, his tone disapproving. "Just get me back to bed and I promise If tonight I'm not feeling any better, we'll go to Carlisle." He seemed to accept this and lifted me up, laying me back down on the white sheets, his hands lingering on my legs for a few seconds and he lay next to me to wait out the day.

As he walked over to the other side of the bed his brow was furrowed and his angel like features distorted. "Whats worrying you? I'll be fine..."

He looked down not wanting to share. "Baby?" I said cupping his face in my hand. His face melted underneath my touch.

"Its just..." I looked at him, signaling him to go on. "I've lost so many people to...sickness, especially the flu."

Now I remembered...he had lost his whole family to the Spanish influenza and he almost died himself. Thank god Carlisle found him and changed him or else my angel wouldn't be sitting here with me. "I'm not going anywhere, your stuck with me forever".

He looked like he would cry if he could. "Forever is fine with me my love."

Edward called the school acting as Charlie, telling them I would be home sick today, then proceeded to convince me to go to Carlisle. "Bella I'd feel alot better if you went to Carlisle." He said pacing around my room.

"Yes, and I would feel alot better if you came back and laid with me." He came over and felt my forehead. "I'm going to go get you some medicine. I'll be back in...20 minutes" He swiftly jumped out the window not bothering to use the door.

Ahhhh…my Edward, he is so amazing, I don't deserve him. Watching the clock he had only been gone

5 minutes…another long 15 minutes till he's back.

I could really use his chilling body to cool me down, sweat beads were forming on my head, but despite how hot I felt, I was shivering.

I was feeling worse by the minute, I was nauseous and had a pounding migraine, it felt like a truck had run over me. I rolled over on my back, my stomach was burning and every time I moved it was another blow to my stomach.

I tried to hurry and get to the bathroom but when I lifted my head I almost passed out. I slowly got back up, my knees shaky and still sweating but before I got to the bathroom door my knees buckled and I collapsed. I couldn't move, lift my head or anything.

I felt like I was dying, I couldn't feel my body and my head… "Edw—ard"…. "Ed—war-d" I heard a rustle inside my room and a distant whisper.

Everything was abnormally quiet and echoed. "Bella?" thank god, if I was dying he was the one I needed. I guess Edward was right, as always. This was way more than a cold.

"Bella…" he gasped as he knelt to his knees next to me. "Help me"

He gingerly picked me up, eagerly running his fingers over my face. His body was freezing against mine, making me shiver more violently.

"Oh Baby" he said his eyebrows furrowing and his face…scared.

He ssweeped the loose hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. What is wrong with me? He flipped out his cell phone…calling Carlisle.


	2. Never Leave You

I was in his arms while he talked to Carlisle, lying across his lap.

"She's burning up but she's shivering and can't…move, she says it hurts too much. It all came on really fast." Edward explained to Carlisle.

"Okay" he said before snapping his phone shut. "Bella, Carlisle is waiting for us at the house." His voice streaked with worry and pain.

He lifted me up and I buried my head in his chest. Though the cold was unbearable, I needed him. He slowly carried me down the stairs and slid me into my truck, keeping his arm around my waist as he drove.

Fast I might add, I wasn't even sure my truck could go this fast but somehow… We got to his house in less than 5 minutes and he slid me across the seat pulling me into his arms, and cradling me like a small child.

Carlisle opened the door and his usually calm manner, was washed away when he saw my face. I must've looked like death. "Get her to the couch and get her temperature down" Carlisle grabbed his bag and knelt down.

"Why is she shivering?" Edward asked. "She's so hot, her body is tricking itself thinking she's cold"

My hearing started to fade and my vision was cloudy. My eyes started to flutter closed. "What's wrong with her?"

Their was a long pause and Carlisle finally replied. "Its…the Spanish influenza"

The last thing I felt was his cold hand on my cheek and the words he whispered in my ear. "Its gonna be…okay Bella" he said his voice cracking.

"Hang on baby" and then blackness.

Edwards POV

My angel lay there on the couch, wrapped in my arms, her fever raging.

I didn't know what to do, or say... how could my bella be infected with the very same thing that killed me? She has never done anything to deserve hurt or pain. I needed her, I needed her to live. Her hair was sticking to her sweaty forehead, I wiped her hair out of her face and placed my hand on her forehead to cool her.

She had been out for nearly two hours now and she looked pained. Carlisle was sitting on the opposite couch waiting for her to wake. He said this was a more mature case of the disease, different than what I had, worse.

If I have to, I'll change her before she …I cant say it let alone think it…dies.

I cringed and pulled her tighter closer to my body. I heard a small voice behind me realizing it was Alice. "She'll wake in 3 minutes" She quietly told me.

Alice was very upset as well, Bella being her best friend. After a long couple minutes, Bella stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "hey." She said in a small weak voice.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" I asked hoping for a good answer.

"Worse" Her voice was hoarse. I looked at Carlisle with ann urgent expression. Next Carlisle spoke, "Bella, whats worse?" She struggled to get her voice "My throat, stomach, head…really hot. I feel…like I'm dying" she said cringing into my chest. I cradled her next to me, holding the back of her head securing her against me.

"Don't…ever talk like that. Understand?" Her body felt like pure fire against mine. "Carlisle can't you do something…anything?"

He was the doctor why is he just sitting there. Edward calm down, I have to got to the hospital and get the pills I don't kow if they will help but I'll try. He thought as he got up. I could feel wetness against my shirt which Bella's face was buried in.

Putting my hands on either side of her face I pulled her face back to look at me. She was crying, wet tears streaming down her face, her thick eyelashes wet. "what is it?"

"I don't want to leave you" she said sniffling. I picked her up and brought her to my room, laying her on the bed, underneath the fluffy sheets and cuddled up next to her. "Nothing…is ever going to tear us apart.

Your stuck with me forever." I repeated her words she said not long ago in the bedroom when she was still well.

She smiled her beautiful smile and cuddled into my chest.

Her eyelids were drooping and I started to hum her lullaby and knew she would succumb to her sleepiness soon enough.

She quietly murmured into my chest "love you" If I hadn't had vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard her.

She fell into a deep slumber and I decided I would take this opportunity to talk to Carlisle. Bella had only been here for one day; Charlie knew she was sick and that she needed to be her so Carlisle could care for her. I knocked on Carlisle's office door. "Come in"

I walked in to see Carlisle studying samples of Bella's blood he had taken earlier. He looked up from his work with a weary look on his face. "I honestly don't know what to do. We could try some antibiotics but they may not control the virus."

Whatever could be done…we had to try. "When can we try?"

"Is she awake?" I shook my head. "She just fell asleep and I don't want to wake her." I could hear her sleeping in the other room, her quiet breathing. "Edward" she murmured.

I needed to get back to her, I knew she was asleep but I had to feel her warmth and hold her, tell her everything was okay.

I was listening intently to the angel in the other room when she called my name again, more urgent this time. Without giving explanation to Carlisle I whirled out of the room and got back to Bella. She was awake; she had only been asleep for a few minutes and hadn't slept much lately. I came over to her and noticed she was shaking.

"Bella…?" I touched her face and she looked in pain. "My body's achy and I can't stop shaking" I knew that feeling, these very symptoms had happened to me but Bella's were intensified.

"Carlisle!" There was no need to yell, but I was growing more upset by the minute, Bella didn't deserve this. He came in with an IV and his doctor bag.

"Ugh needles" That is so Bella, She is extremely sick and she is worried about needles. "It'll be okay"

I stroked her face and she looked up at me scared. "Bella how are you feeling Hun?" Carlisle was by her bedside, I knew he was very worried about Bella, he thinks of her as a daughter.

"Horrible" she replied. Her back was pressed up against me so she couldn't see the face I had painted on.

I tried to keep myself composed around her but it was getting harder and harder.

She shivered and I wrapped the blanket around her and kissed the top of her head. "Bella I have a medicine that might help you and I will need to give it to you through an IV. Okay?" She simply nodded her head.

He pricked her arm and slid the needle in, taping it down. "This is going to make you sleepy so don't fight it." Her eyelids drooped and she slurred her words. "Don't leave me"

What an inconceivable thought. "Never" Carlisle lingered until Bella fell asleep.

"Edward, if there is any change let me know." Nodding my head I got back under the covers with Bella. Her smell was off, because of the IV. I didn't like it…as much as her blood tempted me, I loved her sweet scent.


	3. Tragedy

I had laid next to her all night and while she rested. Watching her sleep last night was not how it usually is, with her thick lashes grazing her cheek, cuddled up to me, murmuring my name. Last night was torture.

I watched her as her heart beat quickened, she was sweating profusely and I held her close to cool her.

Instead of the warm whispers like usual she moaned in pain and called out to me-- "Edward!" in her sleep. Whenever she called my name in such agony I wished I could take away her pain. But all I could do was simply hold her tight and try to comfort her.

I had never wanted Bella to be in pain…maybe I should have stayed away that day in biology. No, I couldn't think like that, Bella has explained to me time and time again how much she needs me and loves me...I need her too and love her more than anything in the world.

She hadn't even the littlest idea at how much I needed her as well. I tried to keep her as still as I could last night so as not to rip the IVs out. Though it didn't look as if they were helping, I didn't want to take any chances.

Now Bella was leaning against my side, my arms wrapped around her scorching hot body. Her eyelashes were clumped together from the many tears she's cried and she still had fresh tears drying on her cheeks.

Bella had been trying not to cry or do anything to worry me more, but last night I told her to stop worrying about me and just worry about getting better and she broke down. She sobbed into my chest for hours until her cries turned into sniffles. By the time she fell asleep my shirt was stained with salty tears, not that I gave a damn about my shirt, all I cared about was her.

At around three in the morning Bella's temperature rose and I brought Carlisle in. "The IV isn't helping Edward." I buried my head into her hair breathing in her warm scent. I began to wipe her down with cold water, hoping it would help.

Carlisle left the room with one last thought. "If we can't figure out a cure in the next couple of days…" He shook his head. "...I just dont know..." He shut the door knowing I needed to be alone with my Bella. A groan escaping from Bella's parted lips brought me back to the present.

She stirred, mumbling something unintelligible. She was waking, finally after 12 hours of waiting I could see her depth less brown eyes again, though I was very glad she was able to sleep.

I kissed her hair and started playing with it, winding it around my finger. I had my arm draped over her waste her shirt was pushed up a little and my hand rested on here bare stomach.

I felt her warm hand on mine and I entwined my fingers in hers. I rested my head underneath the curve in her neck, I could feel the hot blood pulsating through her veins, tempting me.

I had grown so accustomed that the only thing on my mind was the sick girl lying in my arms…dying. Another groan left her lips and her heartbeat quickened.

"Bella, can you hear me? "Talk to me baby" She began to breathe irregularly and then she struggled to get up.

"Bella, no…lay down…what's wrong?" Her face was white.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up" she spoke in such a low voice I could barely hear her whisper. Her face looked sallow.

I ran to the bathroom, grabbed the empty garbage can and rushed to her. I was away for no more than 2 seconds.

She leaned her head over the bucket and threw up the only thing she'd eaten in two days, saltine crackers. When she was finished I sat next to her.

Her skin was clammy and I could tell from just a quick look, she was getting worse. She was still sitting up and she started to sway back down to the pillow.

She extended an arm to me and I pulled to me so she could rest against my stone cold body. She laid her head on my stomach and wrapped her arms around my abdomen.

I stroked her cheek, her cheekbones more visible than yesterday. Her eyes didn't even have that sparkle, they looked dead. She had been losing weight rapidly and her bones jutted out from her body. I felt like one touch and I could break her.

"Edward…" she sighed my name. I combed through her hair with my fingers allowing her to continue. She looked up at me focusing on my eyes and warily reached a thin arm up to stroke the bruises that were forming under my eyes.

"You need to hunt, your eyes are black"

"I'm not leaving you" I said with so much certainty she surely wouldn't argue.

"But yo-u…" I cut her off putting my fingers to her lips. She kissed them and laid back down.

I caressed every inch of her skin. Her shoulders were bare from the tank top she wore and I pressed my lips to her back, her shoulder, the nape of her neck… I could feel the warm blood pulsing through her veins warming my skin that lingered on hers.

Her eyelids fluttered and she let out a sigh. I stopped at her ear whispering in it "I love you" She lay broken and in pain curled up in my lap.

She was so small and fragile. Her stomach gurgled, she needed food, but she hadn't been able to keep a bite down. "Do you want anything to eat?" I held her head to me and wiped the sweat off her forehead with my cold hand.

She leaned into my touch. "Water" is all she could croak out. I gently lifted her off of me and tucked her into the covers.

I rushed downstairs, passing the end table by the couch. A movie case was still sitting out, Titanic. Bella and I had watched it only a few days earlier, she was so cute, curled into me crying over the tragedy, when Jack died and Rose had to let go. I just sat there rubbing soothing circles on her back and she fell asleep in my arms that night.

And now I was living my own tragedy, my Bella, was upstairs hurting, in pain...dying.

I cringed thinking about her laying, still, white and cold. I heard a groan upstairs as she whimpered my name. I realized I was standing there, in a trance, remembering when Bella was well and wishing, hoping she could pull through.

I quickly went to the kitchen, previously used as a prop until Bella came to our house. I grabbed a cup and a straw, filling it with cold water and was upstairs in a flash, eager to be next to her again.


	4. Thoughts

I was upstairs in less than a second only to see the pain stricken face of my angel. She was sprawled across the mattress, the blankets thrown off of her.

In the mere minute I was away her temperature flared without me alongside her. It seemed as if she'd gotten worse when I was downstairs. Why did there seem to be a constant pull from our love. As if the world was against us being together and living happily.

But each time something happens, something bad happens...its always to Bella, though I should be the one paying for what I am, not her. I was kneeling at her side and carefully pulled her up into a sitting position.

My hand on her back, giving her the support to sit up. I brought the straw to her dry, cracked lips and she took small sips of the water.

This would be the only thing that has been in her stomach for almost 2 days. When she was finished I set the cup back on the table and climbed in next to her.

The involuntary shivers started up again, they were so violent her teeth began to chatter and actually shook the bed. "Am I gonna die?" she quietly whimpered. The moment the words left her mouth I instantly began to comfort her and hold her tighter.

A warm tear slid down her cheek and I buried my head in her hair. "No, your going to get better and we'll continue living our life together" I could hear how uncertain and strained my voice sounded even though I had tried to hide my concern. Her shaking was wracking the bed and I pulled the comforter up around her and then wrapped 2 more blankets around her, almost like she was swaddled. I removed my arms from her fearing they were making her colder, but she grabbed my arm and snuggles into my chest.

She took in a sharp breath. "Change me" I wanted her to be with me forever, there was no doubt about that, but I didnt want her to have to be changed under these circumstances. I wanted her to be able to choose and not be forced into it. "Please" she could tell what the silence meant.

I nodded to her. "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle and I'll be right back" I stroked her pail cheek and walked out our bedroom door. I needed my fathers opinion. I didn't know what to do.

On my way out I passed the pictures of our wedding on our wall. How perfect it had been...the honeymoon was like a dream, something new neither of us have experienced before. Of course with our luck, nothing ever stayed perfect or easy. I walked into Carlisle's office and saw him sitting at his examination table.

He had not heard me walk in yet, that was evident in his thoughts. What I heard, What I hadn't heard when I was only a room away was impossible, amazing and scary all in one.

I must've been too concentrated on Bella to pick up on his thoughts...It seemed the last few days she has been the only thing my eyes ever focused on everyone else was just in the background.


	5. Unforgettable

_Pregnant, How can this be...Pregnant..._My eyes widened ad I gasped. He whirled around to see my face.

"Pregnant?" I looked at him questionably. _Remember those tests I took of Bella... they revealed that she indeed has the Spanish influenza which we already knew but also revealed that she's...pregnant._

My mouth fell open in shock. "How ? How could this have happened?" I wanted so bad to smile...but since she was so sick, it seemed near impossible. He just shook his head.

"This is going to complicate things...Of course this means you can't change her, unless she wants to terminate it" Yes, that would seem to be the only logical thing to do. I had to have my Bella, even though I couldn't bear the thought of having to kill...our child.

I never dreamed I would have the chance to be a father...now that I do, I wanted it so badly. Bella has given me so much and charged me from the inside. "Is there any chance of her overcoming the flu?"

He looked at me with uncertainty marking his features. "Edward, honestly I don't know, but there is this that possibly..." He reached around to a refrigerator and pulled out a syringe with a clear substance contained inside. "She'll need a shot of this every 3 hours...on the dot, Edward" I took the shot and nodded. Bella would not like the needle, it would freak her out. Sure she could run off and meet sadistic vampires, cut her arm to help with fighting Victoria and beg for me to bite her, but a needle...that was not okay. "Go tell her Edward"

I left the room without a word and on my way back to our room a small smile escaped what seemed to be my perpetual frown. A baby, Bella is pregnant with our child. I'll be a father. Wow.

I came into view of Bella...

She was reaching for the glass of water and as she tried to get closer to it, she neared the edge of the bed. Just before her body hit the ground I caught her in my arms and settled her back onto the bed.

"Bella I have something I need to tell you" I didn't know how to say it. I'm sure she'll be as shocked as me. The wedding had only been a couple months ago, but she told Charlie she would stay with him for a little bit.

She looked at me with those dark brown eyes and I almost couldn't think of what it was I was gong to tell her. "Bella..." I stroked her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Your Pregnant" She looked confused. "What?" she whispered.

Her heart rate picked up and I hoped the news wouldn't stress her and worsen her condition. I smiled at her, hoping to assure her everything would work out. "Your pregnant" I said again.

"How?, I-I don't understand." She was looking at me and then I think realization sunk in as she dropped her hand to her stomach.

"I thought you couldn't...we couldn't have babies."

I placed my lips under her jaw. "Apparently we can" She was still violently shivering, it hadn't stopped since last night. "What are we going to do?" I took in a sharp breath.

"Carlisle said it's early enough that we can abort it..." I cringed at the thought and she looked at me with horror in her eyes. "You don't want it?" tears were forming in her eyes.

She had interpreted my meaning wrong. I wanted this baby so badly, to be able to have a child with the love of my existence, but I couldn't lose her. "Of course I want the baby, I wasn't sure what you would want." She sighed in relief, i stroked her cheek. "I want to have this baby with you Edward."

The longing in her voice was inescapable. "So before, when you said you didn't want children, you did." My Bella, always trying to make others happy, she was giving so much up to be with me and I knew that, but she said had said that those human things meant nothing to her as long as she was with me.

"I didn't...I didn't know I did until now." She closed her eyes for a minute probably trying to fight off nausea. "The only way we can have this baby Bella, is if we get you better. Carlisle has a shot that might help your symptoms. If we can get your fever down that may help recovery."

She wearily nodded her head. I carefully helped her lie down on the bad and took her arm in my hand, kissing it where I would give her the shot. She was so tender and soft. My eyes trailed back up to her face and underneath her eyes were sallow circles, she was sweating profusely, her hair was wet with sweat and her skin held beads of sweat.

"Don't look at the needle, Love" She turned her head and started to breathe heavily almost as if she was hyperventilating. Stroked her arm and swabbed the area clean. I inserted the needle into her skin and she tensed.

As I pulled the needle out the small needle prick had a drop of blood coming out. It didn't bother me as it used to though. Those hours I thought she was dead, taken away from me forever, changed everything.

The thought of her still white and cold, me being the killer, the one who sucked the life out of her, made me realize even the temptation of her blood would never drive me to hurt her, I loved her too much. I put a band-aid over the prick and kissed the length of her arm, hoping to take the discomfort away.

From the other room I heard Carlisle's thought's. _Edward, we need her fever to go down, she is at a dangerous temperature. _My ice cold body would cool her down if I held her. She had been going from hot to cold faster than I thought possible. I took off my long sleeve shirt, leaving me without a shirt and got into bed with her. I encircled her in my arms and her temperature against mine was a shock.

Her skin felt like pure fire against me as if I was being burned, but I was sure It felt good to Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Edward pulled his black shirt over his head and climbed back onto the big bed. He wrapped his arms around me and at that moment, I felt so safe and whole in his arms.

His skin was so soothing, it had started to take the ache away from my body. I wrapped my arms around his back and pressed myself to him as close as I could. I felt his abs against my stomach. He whispered in my ear "I love you and our baby more than you'll ever know". I sighed contently

"Our baby" I couldn't help but smile as those words left my lips. I idly wondered how far along I was and how come I hadn't noticed it before.

Edward began to hum my lullaby, knowing that whatever the circumstances, this would lull me to sleepiness. "Sleep my Bella, I'll be here when you wake" I couldn't fight it anymore and I succumbed in his arms as I fell asleep.

I took comfort in the fact that he would be here all night and closed my eyes.

I woke to a soft touch on my elbow. Edward was caressing my skin, my arms were now curled up in front of me towards his bare chest.

I opened my eyes and surprisingly he had his eyes shut. My arm felt sore and I realized why, Edward had given me another shot, while I was sleeping. At least I wasn't awake to see it. I didn't feel better at all this morning. I was against his cold body But I was still sweating under the covers and I threw the blankets off.

Edward opened his eyes and looked down at me, giving me his signature crooked smile. I hadn't realized I wasn't wearing pants until now, all I was wearing was my underwear.

I blushed and hid my face in his chest. "Bella, we're married now...don't be embarrassed, your beautiful"

"Your biased" I said

he laughed and kissed my hair. His hand found mine and he put his hand on my stomach and rubbed it with his thumb. A smile found its way to my lips and I leaned my head back against his shoulder and turned to face him.

"Your going to be a father" Tears were welling up in my eyes. "and your going to be a mother" He stroked my cheek and when the tears fell he whisked them away.


	6. Royal Seat

**ENJOY**

He ran his fingers through my sweaty hair and rested his hand on my neck. I sighed, his hand was evaporating the beads of sweat.

Another wave of nausea overcame me and I threw myself out of the bed. Not getting very far though as my legs were still jello. Edward was there before I fell and rushed me to the bathroom.

I leaned my head over the royal seat, which had come to be my best friend the last few days. Edward held my hair out of my face. Rubbing soothing circles on my back, arms, neck.

When I was finished he pulled me into his arms and stroked my here starts the morning sickness... "I'm so sorry, love. Are you feeling better at all?" I thought about my answer. It would cause him to worry if I said no so I decided to fib a little.

"a little" I replied. Edward picked me up and set me on the bathroom counter. Like you would a two year old. I tried not to puke, faint or do anything drastic when he pricked me with yet another needle.

He saw my face so concentrated, he must've known. "I'm sorry" he sorrowfully looked at me. "Will you quit saying sorry! You've done nothing wrong." He looked at his feet for a moment. "Bella, Carlisle doesn't know how the pregnancy will play out because...well...it'll have half of my vampire genes and half of yours. It may be difficult, are you SURE?" I nodded my head with excessive force, my eyebrows pulling together, and forming a crease on my forehead.

"Okay" he whispered and leaned in to kiss me on the lips, pressing his hand up against the mirror behind me. I put my elbows on his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his head, throwing myself into him.

He pulled away too soon, smiled crookedly to me and then gingerly picked me up bringing me back to our bed.

One of the side effects of the shots was drowsiness and though I had just woken up I was exhausted. I fell asleep again, on top of the covers, his hand resting on my thigh and whispering in my ear.

"I love you...everything will work out..." and then pressed his cheek against my neck breathing in my scent.

**EDWARDS POV**

can I come in? Carlisle questioned in his thoughts. I pulled the blankets over Bella's smooth legs and she curled up next to me.

"Yes" I whispered so as not to wake Bella. He came in with his medical bag and another shot for Bella. Bella was just about to succumb to sleep but Carlisle needed to speak with both of us.

"Bella?, Bella love, Carlisle needs to talk to us." She moaned and struggled to sit up. I pulled her into my arms again so she would be comfortable.

"Hi" she whimpered. "Hey Bella, are you feeling any better hun?" She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deep. "Ummm...sorta" I could tell she wasn't telling the truth.

It was evident there wasn't any change. "Bella I'm going to give you another shot now, after this one you should start to feel better, Ok?"

Bella looked up at me with those big brown eyes and didn't look back at Carlisle as she answered him. "Uh-huh" Carlisle tied a band around her arm so the veins would show. I looked at Bella and she had her head rested on my shoulder looking at me longingly.

Wisps of her brown hair clung to her sweaty face and shoulders. Her usual soft body was no longer as it used to be. Her bones jutted out from her skin and if you didn't know better you might assume she was anorexic.

Carlisle was trying to find a fatty part on her arm to administer her medicine but there was none. He had to settle with a bony spot. "Ready Bella?" I took her free hand and stroked it, when she looked up at me I reassured her with her favorite smile.

It took a lot of work to put it there but it must've looked because she gave Carlisle the green light. He slowly put the needle in her delicate skin and the smell of her blood wafted throughout the room.

She tensed beside me and squeezed my hand. It was over within a second and Carlisle removed the needle. He put a bandage over the needle prick. She now had 4 bandages on her arm from having the shots, and my sweet Bella's arm was turning black and blue.

"I'm sorry that hurt Bella...we're going to get you better...I promise you and your baby will be well." Carlisle looked at Bella, his new daughter with such compassion.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep" he then walked out of the room on the verge of crying tearless sobs. Bella grabbed onto me and snuggled into my chest.

She was so sick, I had to believe she would get better. Two lives would be lost if she died. The two most important lives in the world. I wrapped my arms around Bella and held her as close as possible.

I was trying desperately not to break down, here and now. Bella always thought she was the weak one but she had no idea how much I struggle to keep it all together. I kissed her cheek and I could tell she was already asleep. Her breathing was slow and even.

She began to talk in her sleep murmuring "I love you" Though I've heard her declarations of love time and time again and we both knew we were meant for each other, it was nice to know she even loved me in her sleep

.  
I heard sobbing downstairs...it was Carlisle. "I don't know what else I can do." He said defeated. "I can't see him lose her! She's changed him, She changed our whole family. Bella is his everything...and...his child..." I heard Esme's soft voice trying to console him.

"I see how pained he is, by Bella's pain. When she groans, he looks like he's being burned at the stake." He continued. Bella must've seen this too, if he did. Bella's hand grazed my chest as her hand drifted to her stomach. Mine followed.

**Come on guys give me some reveiws...it doesnt take too long...PLEASE!! =]] They help me update faster! **


	7. Seductive Shower

I needed to hunt...I knew that, so did everyone else in the house. The burn in my throat was beginning to be unbearable pulling me to my instinct but the pull to Bella was so much more pronounced, I couldn't be away when she needs me.

For the mere hours she'd been sleeping soundly, her fever had gone down a couple degrees, but she still needed me. It was obvious as she had her arms around me now, even in her sleep she knew I would be here and what if she reached for me and grabbed empty air?

Her silky brown hair fanned out behind her and I ran my fingers through it, playing with the little waves that flowed throughout her hair. I began to lose my self in memories, our memories.

The first day I saw her, I was hostile, and that hurt look on her face that I had some need to take away. The day of the crash,the meadow, she wasn't even afraid of me.

There has never been a relationship like this before...a human and a vampire. It's just not possible till now. Every time I touch her my whole body tingles and revels in her warmth and softness. Every time I kiss those plump lips of hers and I taste her breath...I want her so badly, as does she.

I always restrain, to not hurt her, but now I realize that I'm not the only one, the only thing that can cause harm to my Bella. This sickness could take her away from me forever. But it won't, we'll beat it.

All three of us. Bella squirmed a little and grunted. Her lips parted and she took a deep breath, sounding shallow, but better. I brushed the hair out of her face grazing her cheekbones and touched my lips to hers with the gentlest of kisses. "Edward.." she breathed. "I'm here" I said before kissing her forehead. She sighed contently and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't know how she could be comfortable laying ontop of me. I was as hard as concrete, but I wouldn't object.

"Can I...take a shower?" She was still in the same shorts and tank top from 4 days ago, and no doubt feeling dirty from sweat. "Are you able to stand" She seemed to have thought about her answer because she pursed her lips and paused before she answered. "I feel a lot better."  
**  
Bella's POV  
**  
"I feel a lot better" honestly I did, not well enough to go do cartwheels but I was sure I could take a shower successfully. He looked unconvinced and hopped out of bed, coming to the other side and slowly pulled the covers back, His fingers grazing my legs and his hand coming to rest at my hip.

He climbed back onto the bed, hovering over me, being careful not to put any weight on me and began to leave trails if kisses on my collarbone, up to my ear, and then he kissed the edges of both of my eyes.

When he finally came to meet lips I was almost tingling from anticipation. "Are you healthy enough for this?" He smiled suggestively and then his lips came crashing down on mine. His lips moved with mine so smoothly, rhythmically, as if in synchronization. I wound my fingers in his hair and he ran his hands up and down my sides.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and he flipped us so know I was on top. I had to pull away for air and he twirled his fingers in my hair. "I love you so much, Bella...you know that right?" I nodded with a sweet smile on my face. I rested my head on his chest and close my eyes, he smelled so good.

He held both my hands and gently lifted me from the bed so I was standing. My legs still felt weak, but I didn't fall, contrary to what I'm sure he was thinking. "If you can walk to the bathroom, I'll let you take a shower alone."

I walked to the bathroom and attempted to be seductive even in my disheveled state. I figured it wouldn't work but Edward fell for it. He eyed me intensively, either because I was successful or he was foreseeing me falling.

I got the bathroom door. But the mirror caught my eye and I wanted to hide. I looked like death. My face was pale and sweaty, my hair was a rats nest and well to be honest I stunk. I had lost hope in my attempts at seducing Edward but I figured I'm already in this deep.

'Well I survived...but...who said I wanted to be alone?" He flashed his crooked smile and ran to the bathroom door, slamming it. He played with the bottom of my little tank top with his fingertips and pushed it up. He knelt down and kissed my stomach and then proceeded to pull it over my head.

He pushed me up against the shower glass kissing me tenderly, being careful. I stepped in the shower and he followed. He insisted to be the one to wash my hair so he lathered it up with my scented shampoo and then rubbed my back for awhile with the hot water rushing down it.

"Be right back" and then he left the shower coming back with a towel for me. He wrapped it around and much to my surprise he actually allowed me to walk out of the shower without being carried.

I knew his protect tendencies were only because he loves me so much and doesn't want me to get hurt. I couldn't be mad at that. After I put some clean clothes on I felt so much better. Clean and hopefully not so dead looking anymore.

My eyes were brighter, my hair was curling as it dried into my natural waves and I didn't smell. Though he would never say it, I'm sure he was glad.

Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I closed me eyes, letting out a contented sigh, a smile playing around the corners of my mouth. And of course to ruin the moment my human needs interrupted us.

My stomach growled fiercely. I hadn't eaten much in days and was famished. "Hungry?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shook my head yes, my hair shaking around me.

"Would you like to come downstairs?" I did, badly but there was one thing I was worried about. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around him. "Will Rosalie be mad at me?" His eyebrows furrowed, looking confused.

"Because I'm pregnant" A small smile was brought to his lips. "No Bella, I talked to Rose, she's not upset with you." He took my hand and brought it up to stroke my face. "They all love you very much. And they are all very worried about you."

Edward insisted I would trip and fall so he carried me down the stairs. I didn't object because he smelt so good and I loved being so close to him. All the Cullen's were there. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the ground playing cards, Alice sat on Jasper's lap, their fingers entwined and Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen and had already made what looked to be a feast.

The smell of pancakes, eggs and the assorted fruits wafted up my nose. Edward set me on the ground and Alice was the first to come up. "Oh, Bella. I missed you! We can go baby shopping when your better, and get maternity clothes, they have some real sexy ones too!" She gave me an awkward hug because Edward still had one arm around me.

She began to wander away but still going on about what we will be shopping for. "Cribs, bibs, oh and pink and blue clothes...a nursery....." Rosalie didn't get up but smiled a genuinely warm smile. Edward led me to the kitchen, keeping a close eye on me for any fainting, barfing,tripping, etc. All the things his clumsy Bella was prone to.

"Bella!" Esme gave me a hug. It was nice to have a mother figure in the house. She knew everything about having a child and she would be great to talk to. She kissed me on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you two!"  
"Thanks Esme, It'll be nice to be able to talk to someone who knows all about this" Edward handed me off to Esme for a minute and told her to bring me to a couch.

"I'll be right there Bella" He grabbed a plate and piled it with food and sat on the couch with me handing my trough of food over. I widened my eyes and gave him a 'your nuts' look.

"You've lost a lot of weight...just eat what you can okay?" I hadn't eaten in awhile and neither has he. His eyes were pitch black and he had purple bruises underneath his eyes, almost covering half his gorgeous face.

"Baby, you need to hunt, tonight." I stabbed the fork into my pancake and took a monster bite. "Bella...." "Oh come on, I'm eating, its only fair you eat too..." I smiled at my pitiful attempt to convince him to leave. I honestly didn't want him to leave but I didn't want to cause him unnecessary pain.

"Maybe I'll have Carlisle kill some animals and bring them back here. I dont want to be far from you. Not now, not after all that you, you two... have been through."

"I love you" I said. I finished my plate in a record breaking five minutes and thankfully I held it down, not feeling sick afterward s was a nice change.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed"Edward took my plate setting it on the table and as I laid down on the couch he laid next to me. The rest of the family was in the other room so we decided to watch a movie just the two of us. I needed a change from just laying around and sleeping.

**10 reveiws and I'l update again...I have chapter 8 and 9 written so as soon as I get reveiws you'll get em' !! =] THX for reading my story!**


	8. Movie Night

He rifled through his stash of dvd's and held each up to show me. After what seemed to be forever we chose a horror movie. Usually I hated scary movies but when I had Edward holding me I knew I was safe forever.

The movie started with an eerie music and it turned out the villain was a vampire. Ironic really. I was watching a bad vampire on screen with my amazing vampire husband holding me. I lost count of how many people were killed...it didn't really matter...

My attention was turned toward the TV but I was distracted. I don't think Edward had watched any of the movie, he was watching me. I don't know what he found so amazing about me, but I was thankful he loved me and wanted me.

Edward's cool fingers were playing with my hair, grazing my neck. I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I love you..." He brought his lips closer to my ear and nibbled on my earlobe.

The movie was no longer being watched by either of us. My breathing quickened as he move his kisses to my neck. My face and neck felt as if they were on fire and I was almost positive my face was beat red, but I didn't care. I still had my back to him as he was teasing me.

Kissing me on my neck, cheeks, the corner of my mouth. I couldn't take it any longer and turned around towards him. I crushed my lips against his and he pulled me on top of him. At least for the moment I felt good, so I could do extra curricular activities, well making out with Edward.

I began to suck on his lower lip earning a moan from him. His cold arms moved onto my back and he held me close. I wouldn't mind him holding me tighter, but I'm sure he was being careful. Oh...Careful. It completely slipped my mind. I was probably pushing this too far...he hadn't hunted. But then he hadn't been restraining either.

I pulled away and he looked completely baffled. It was a set rule that I didn't pull away. "I'm sorry, am I pushing it?" He rolled his eyes and pulled me to him, so my head was resting on his chest. Surprisingly he was panting too.

"Silly Bella, I have never been more in control" He kissed my forehead as I looked up at him. He looked at me sweetly with his crooked smile appearing and stroked my flushed cheeks.

"My beautiful Bella" I buried my head in his chest ad inhaled his sweet scent. "I love you...so much" In response he simply stated "You are my everything" Looking back at the tv screen, the credits were now rolling...what was the movie even about? Hmmmm...Bad vampires...yeah sure, vampires are always shown as frightening.

I've had my fair share of vampire's after me. And the one I was cuddled to was after me as well...but not for my blood, but for my love. I don't know when I drifted off to sleep. Somewhere between Edward whispering sweet nothings in my ear and him humming my lullaby.

I slightly woke up when Edward carried me upstairs and him hushing them to be quiet. But one voice made him come downstairs again with me still in his arms.

"Edward, she needs to be given another shot...or she may become ill again"...Carlisle, of course. I was halfway awake now but didn't want to open my eyes. Edward sat back on the couch, now in the main room. I was in his lap and my head on his chest.

"Bella love?" He whispered. "hmmm..."His cold hand was holding the back of my head to him. "Carlisle's going to give you another shot" Yep definitely keeping my eyes closed...I hate needles. Edward must've sensed my tension because he took hold of my hand and stroked it with his thumb.

Edward took all sense that a needle was puncturing my skin and I hardly felt it. Next thing I knew we were in our bed and I was underneath the covers, snuggled up to MY Edward.


	9. Lonely Dreams

I woke to an unusually warm bed. I felt around for Edward but he wasn't here. I heard a low melody coming from the piano downstairs. As I opened the door from our bedroom, I recognized my lullaby.

Quietly I tiptoed down the stairs watching my footing so I wouldn't fall. I tried to be extra quiet as I got to the hardwood floor so he wouldn't hear me creeping up to him. The piano faced the far window and Edwards back was to me.

I knew he had already heard me and I never have any hope on sneaking up him. I slid into the seat next to him and it looked as though I had startled him.

He jumped a little under my touch and then softened. "Good Morning, My love" His fingertips grazed the keys so gracefully and even when he looked up at me he never hit a wrong note. Tears were welling up and over hitting the black and white piano keys.

I smiled as he continued to play my lullaby and I could taste the salty tears as the fell. The notes slowly lingered off until it was silent again. "What's Wrong?"

"Nothing, I just, I just love it when you play.....my lullaby" He exhaled and bent down to kiss me and then stiffened.

I had to push him to hunt tonight. He couldn't do this just because he was worried. Slowly he pulled back. "Don't say it Bella, I'm leaving you to hunt." I closed my eyes and sighed almost in defeat.

"Edward, go. You can stay as close to the house as your comfortable but I don't want to cause you pain" My eyebrows knitted together and he brought his finger to my forehead and smoothed out the lines of worry.

"This is what pains me...you upset."

"Then go, I'll be right here waiting for you. I'll keep my phone with me at all times, you can call."

I brought my hand to his cheek cupping his head with my hand. "I'll be fine, Edward"

He sat there like a stone statue for a couple minutes, his eyes still on me. He was contemplating whether or not he should go. "Okay, I'll leave tonight and be back by morning."

By 7 O'clock Edward was about to leave. We were in our room, saying our goodbyes. Even though he was sure to be back in the morning, we hated being apart. Edward had his arms around my waist, placing trails of kisses on my face.

I was still a little shaky when it came to standing and my arms were around his neck, holding me up. I played with his golden hair and placed my head on his chest. Reveling in his scent, coldness that would be absent from me. I looked up to see his golden eyes but remembered I wouldn't see them until he was back.

His black eyes reminded me how he needed to hunt. I gave him a long hug and his hands wee playing with my hair, grazing my neck,making me shiver. He pulled my face up to his and left a lingering kiss on my waiting lips.

"Sleep Well, I'll be back when you wake." I nodded and smiled reassuring him. "Be safe" He finished as he leapt out the window. I giggled, he never bothers using the door.

I was dreading attempting to sleep but I didn't want to be awake any longer so I brushed my teeth and stepped into our closet to put some pajamas on. I was just about to put on my sweats when all of Edwards T-shirts caught my eye.

I pulled his black shirt over my head. It hung on me, obviously because he was built. I then wrapped his robe around me. Oh how it smelled of him.

Burying my nose in his clothes I wandered over to the bed slowly. I crawled in and pulled the covers over my head. I knew Edward needed to hunt but I couldn't help but miss him. I thought about how it would be if Edward was beside me.

He would have his arms wrapped protectively around me and I would have my head resting on his chest. He strokes my hair and whispers in my ear "I love you" Then he would hum my lullaby and lull me to sleep. This is how I fell asleep, imagining,dreaming Edward was with me. The fact that he would be here when I woke comforted me.

But as much as I'd hoped I didn't sleep through the night. I had a terrible nightmare. I had just given birth and Edward looked upset. "I'm sorry Bella, I don't want to be with you anymore" Then he got up, took our child and left me alone lying in the hospital bed. I woke up crying and screaming Edwards name. Tears were pooling over and began to soak the pillowcase.

I was sobbing loudly. He wouldn't, he wouldn't do that to me, he loved me...Right? I heard a creak and the door opened. "Bella?" The voice I wanted, needed to hear. His velvet voice became increasingly worried when I didn't answer.

"Honey, are you okay?" He quickly crawled onto the bed and I threw myself into his arms. I was sobbing his name, my fingers eagerly tearing across his clothing. "What happened?" he was kissing my hair and rubbing my arms trying to get me to calm down.

"Y-Y-You took our child and..." I took a deep breath and with my voice shaking I finished. "Y-You left me" He pulled my head up with his finger underneath my chin.

"I will never, ever leave you again..." His eyebrows were pushed together and his eyes were rimmed with gold again. I'm sure after seeing me like this it would take quite a lot to convince him to go hunting again.

He looked down and let out a sigh, his face was just inched from mine and I could smell his sweet breath. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and stroked it with his thumb. "And I will never take our child away from you. Bella you are my life and I would be lost without you. I know I have you to come home to and I hurried to get to you. Every second I'm away and cant see your beautiful face and watch that blush creep onto your cheeks when you embarrassed and feel your warmth...Bella I go nuts. You need to know I love you more than anything in the world, your my reason to live and life would have no meaning without you. And this..." he put his hand on my stomach. "Is amazing, I've always wanted to give you this, you give up so much for me. And now we can have a family"

I was still crying, not from the nightmare anymore but because of his sweet words. He always knew exactly what to say and being in his arms was the only reassurance I needed. He laid down next to me and lulled me to sleep humming my lullaby. Right before I drifted off he whispered in my ear. "Your the only one who hold me heart, dream happy dreams, I'm here"

In the morning I woke to an almost empty bed. There was a dozen roses next to me on my pillowcase and a note written in Edward's perfect, cursive handwriting. It read "My beautiful Bella, twelve roses for the twelve days we've known about our baby. I love You more than I will ever be able to show.

Love Edward, Forever and Always" I smiled and plopped back onto the down pillow. I heard the door click and someone tiptoe in. "Oh Bella..." I attempted to act asleep. Edward climbed onto the bed and brought his lips to the crook of my neck.

My blood boiled and heart quickened. He kissed my shoulder, underneath my chin... I giggled. My attempt at acting like I was asleep was failed but I never was a very good actor. I turned and met his lips. "Good morning" He mumbled in between our kisses. He pulled away and I stuck my lower lip out in a pout.

He pulled a huge tray of food out from behind his back. My face lit up...there were peaches, waffles, and a hot cup of tea. "Wow" He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Your Welcome, but you deserve so much more." I blushed and then dug into my food.


	10. Comfort Me

Edward and I were sitting on the couch with the rest of the Cullens watching a few movies Edward had gone out to rent. We were currently watching 'Knocked up'. I was sitting across Edwards lap.

I had my arm wrapped up,twirling my fingers in Edwards hair. It was near the end of the movie and she was in labor. As I watched, I became increasingly uneasy. My heartbeat quickened and I was very afraid of what would come when my due date came.

"I'll be right back." I scrambled my way off of Edwards lap and when my feet touched the cold hardwood, I quickly escaped. "Want me to pause it?" Emmett asked. I could tell Edward must've said no as the movie continued to play. I rounded the corner into the small sitting room on the opposite side of the couch and sat on the edge of the couch, my head in my hands.

I heard quick footsteps getting increasingly louder as they got closer. "Bella?" Edwards velvet voice was confused. I looked up and his face was masked with confusion and sincere worry. "Are you Alright?" I sighed and shook my head yes. He came and sat next to me and rubbed my back and shoulders allowing me to think. But I could tell he was eager to know what was on my mind. "I'm just....I dont know...scared. I mean, the baby isn't well human so what will delivery be like?"

I sat back and folded my arms over my stomach. I was now 3 months pregnant now and I have a small baby bump. Edward took my shoulders and pulled me to him. "Honestly, I don't know, love. But you have Carlisle as your doctor, and he wont let anything happen to you, and neither will I. I'll be with you every step of the way. Everything will work out."

I hoped he was right, It was so easy to feel comforted by the fact that he would be there, helping me. I stretched out and laid my head in his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair gently untangling snarls. He hummed my lullaby and as much as I tried to keep my eyes open, they seemed to be determined to shut. I fell asleep in his gentle arms once again.  
**  
Edwards Pov **

Bella got up from our position on the couch, she didn't look at me or give any explanation to why she got up other than "I'll be right back" Her bare feet began to pad across the hardwood floor. "Do you want me to pause it?" I shook my head at Emmett and left the room.

When I walked into the sitting room she was on the couch, her head in her hands. "Bella?" She looked up and her face was creased with worry and fright. My sweet innocent angel lay across my lap. "Are you alright?"

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath then shaking her head yes. I walked around the large coffee table and sat next to Bella. She looked tense so I began to rub her shoulders and her back to try and relax her.

She sat there thinking for awhile, driving me crazy, leaving me in suspense to what she was thinking. "I'm just...I don't know...scared. I mean the baby isn't...well human. So what will the delivery be like?"

The damn movie I rented had gotten her upset. God I'm stupid! I had no idea what it would be like for her, Carlisle doesn't have experience with vampire children so It will be difficult to determine.

"Honestly love, I don't know. But you have Carlisle as your doctor and he wont let anything happen to you and neither will I. I will be with you every step of the way. Everything will work out."

She seemed to relax a little at least and she laid down in my lap, exhausted from stress. I hummed her lullaby and her eyelids drooped. My stubborn Bella tried to keep them open and it reminded me of the ride back from Volterra after she saved me, how she didn't want to miss a moment of our reunion.

Her eyes clamped shut and my beautiful Bella was sleeping soundly. I stayed on the couch with her for awhile, just reveling in everything. My Bella, the event that will soon change our lives and how much she's given me.

Her lips parted and her sweet breath flowed out of her mouth making me long for her. I caressed every inch of her, how soft and warm she was. "Edward" Esme walked in to see a sleeping Bella in my arms.

"What Happened?" Esme would for sure understand what Bella was feeling. "She got scared, about the delivery, how it will be for her." She nodded and sat across from me and the sleeping angel curled up in my arms. "Tell her I'm here for her, if she needs to talk...I'm sure she has a lot of questions" Esme stroked her cheek and smiled at me. "You and Bella are going to be great parents."then left the room.

I picked Bella up in my arms and settled her in bed. Her hands traveled to her stomach and seeing this a smile came to my lips. It was so cute when she did that. I wrapped my arms around her small body and kissed her neck before settling my head onto her shoulder, breathing her scent.


	11. We're Having

I woke today, excited to get going. Today was the day Edward and I would get the ultrasound done. Normally I hated the doctor but this was one thing I looked forward to. I just got out of the shower and was searching for something decent to wear. When I had tried on over 5 shirts and pants I decided it was time to go shopping with Alice.

This would send her off the walls with joy, at least someone would enjoy it. I found a pair of black sweats and a T-shirt that somehow still managed to fit and pulled them on. As soon as I came out of the closet there was Alice with the biggest grin on her face. "Oh Bella, I'm so excited!! We can go to...EVERYWHERE!" When are we going?" as eager as always.

"Not today, we have our first ultrasound today!!" She ran up and grabbed my hands, "I'm so happy for you Bella!" She squealed

"OK, Tomorrow then!!" she then skipped out of the room. "EDWARDS COMING" I yelled, though unnecessary as she would've heard me if I whispered. A couple seconds later Edward walked in the room. "Well you just made Alice's year all she's thinking about is stores and designer label maternity clothes." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah well, this is all that will fit me now." It came out as a groan, I wasn't in too pleasant of a mood at the moment. "And I hear I'm coming?" He said as he sauntered over to me. I nodded my head and leaned back against him when he came to stand behind me.

"Yes. You Are. No buts about it."

"And what would make you think I wouldn't enjoy shopping with you?" He pressed his lips to the corner of my jaw.

"Are you ready?" I turned around in his arms and planted a kiss on his marble lips.

"After you my dear" he said holding his arm out for me to go. WOW. He's letting me walk alone, thats a breakthrough.

He came up behind me and snaked his arm around my waist. I giggled. Okay, I take that back.

"What?" he asked and I could tell he was laughing.

"I knew you wouldn't let me walk alone." He removed his arm. But I took it back. "Not so fast..." I smirked at him.

"But, i thought..."

"Shh..." I cut him off. "I don't mind you being protective or holding me...not in the least bit."

"I love you, Bella." he turned me around as we got to the stairs and kissed my forehead.

"I know." I smiled.

He whisked me up into his arms and chuckled. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind this then?" He inquired as he carried me down the stairs.

"Nope."

He led to me his silver Volvo, opening my door for me. Carlisle was waiting at the hospital for us and I was so glad I didn't have to deal with any other doctors, but only my father-in-law.

We walked into the waiting room and all the receptionists made a beeline toward Edward. Eager to help him out. But didn't they notice he had a pregnant wife hitched to his side?

"Hello Edward!" They giggled, running their knobby little fingers through their perfect hair. One of them touched his shoulder in a flirtatious manner.

She narrowed her eyes at me... "And...WHO is this?" she said in a snobby tone, gesturing towards me. Surely she's not with you...your better than that.

I could feel my chest tightening up and my eyes beginning to water.

"We're here for Doctor Carlisle Cullen!" I said a little louder and ruder than necessary. But I was sure I had the right, it's my husband they're gawking at and I was sick of it.

"Excuse Me!" Edward spat in her face. "This is my wife! And if you talk to her in that tone again, I swear, you will regret it!" He was fuming.

"Yes of course, I'll page him." she spit out a little shocked. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead clearly showing the intruder I was his and he was mine.

Edward kept a close hold on me as we walked to Carlisle's office. "Don't worry about that girl, I wasn't even looking at her, not with the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms."

An uncontrolled tear rolled down my cheek and Edward wiped it away. I wrapped both my arms around his waist and laid my head on his side. It was a little awkward to walk that way but I didn't care.

"I love you" I murmured into his shirt. "I love you too" he then kissed my hair and added "always"

Carlisle must've heard Edward and I approaching because he walked out of his office just before we got there. "Hey you two. Bella how are you feeling?" I sighed. "Good." Edward rubbed my arm.

"We had a problem with Gina. She was incredibly nasty to Bella."

"Well it seems I will have to have a chat with her. I will not tolerate her messing with my Daughter." Carlisle smiled at me.

I gave Carlisle a hug. "Thanks."

"Of course, Honey. Edward, why don't you help her change into that" Carlisle gestured towards the hospital gown, lying on the bed. He left the room leaving just me and Edward.

I looked down at my feet, feeling insecure. Though I knew Edward couldn't care less about that Gina...still it hurt. "Bella? Honey? Are you okay?" He pulled me to him. I hated how everything always upset me, but I couldn't help it.

He tucked my hair behind my ear and tilted my head up. "Don't give a second thought about her." He said softly as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Oh Honey, I'm so sorry that happened. Trust me...You'll never have to go through that again. I will NOT have her here anymore, Carlisle is going to fire her. Nobody gets away with upsetting you" I looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern and love there.

"Okay" I muttered quietly.

He helped me change into the gown and then helped me onto the table.

I sat on the examination table with that crinkly paper that drives you nuts whenever you move even sightly. And we waited for Carlisle to return. Edward threw a blanket over my legs and pulled my gown up to reveal my stomach. Then he took my hand and kissed it. "Lets find out what we're having!"

Carlisle came in and rolled the ultrasound machine next to me and Edward.

"This will be cold. Though I'm sure your used to cold" Carlisle smiled as he put the ultrasound goo on my stomach.

I hardly flinched as the temperature of the gel, it was almost the same temperature as Edward.

Carlisle moved the ultrasound stick on my stomach and a whirring sound came up.

"That is the baby's heartbeat" Carlisle pointed out.

"Ha! Well inagine that!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Your having Twins!"

My mouth dropped open in shock and I looked at Edward, he was glued to the machine, completely in an element. A tear rolled down my cheek and Edward kissed it away. "I'm so happy..." Heave me a kiss on the lips. " Thank You..." He kissed me again. "I love you."

Carlisle chuckled. "Would you two like to know the sex?"

I looked at Edward, with an eyebrow raised... "Well?"

"It's up to you, love" He smiled his crooked smile.

"Yes!" I wanted to know.

"Right here" Carlisle pointed at a shape on the screen. "You have a girl..." I had tears rolling down my cheeks again. "And here...A boy!" Edward wrapped his arms around me, even though I was still lying down and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Bella..." Carlisle began "I am so proud to have you as my daughter and I am so excited to meet my grandchildren!" He kissed my forehead. and then began to put the machine away.

"I'll be right back" Carlisle explained as he left the room. Edward picked up a cloth by the sink and dampened it then came over to sit next to me again. He began to wipe the gel off, slowly and carefully. I pressed my palm to his face. "Are You Excited?" Silly question, because he had a smile plastered on his face like a grinning fool. But I loved it.

"I'm so excited Bella! I cant wait to watch them develop and hold them in my arms and watch you be a mother...the amazing mother I know you'll be. And to hold them all night as they sleep." He shook his head and took my hand again. "I am the happiest I've ever been. I have you, who honored me by accepting to be my wife and are children, that we created." I knew he would be crying if he could. But I made up for the lack of tears with mine. "Me too" I managed between the tears rolling down my face.

After Carlisle had finished the rest of the examination, We walked past the front desk and saw Gina packing up her belongings, that previously stayed on her desk. into a box. Looks like Carlisle had already taken care of that.

I walked out of the automatic doors with my arm around Edwards waist and a smile to match Edwards.

** Review? Reveiw? Reveiw?**


	12. Lemonade Popsicles

I was 8 months pregnant now with TWO kids and fat. Edward insisted I was beautiful and that he never saw me as fat.

But I was…the only clothes that could fit me now were his. I wore one of his favorite t-shirts. His scent wafted into my nose.

I literally had my nose buried in his shirt. Edward walked out of the kitchen with my latest craving lemonade popsicles and gave me a skeptical look smiling his crooked smile.

"It smells like you" I mumbled through the fabric. He sat down next to me handing me my popsicle and wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed and instantly protective mode ensued. "You okay? Whats wrong?" I reached up to touch his face "Nothing to get worked up about, just my back."

"Love I believe abything that hurts you is something to get worked up about. Why don't I give you a back massage?" Wow, what did I do to deserve him. He was such an amazing man…vampire, whatever.

He started to work the knots out of my back and he gave me the most soothing back rub for a half hour. I soon grew tired of sitting up and leaned back into him, to where my head was in his lap. He looked down at me and stroked my cheek sweetly.

"Can we go to bed now?" I had been growing tired quickly and turning in early. Tonight I was going to bed at 7, how strange.

"Of course" He began to help me up, not picking me up this time because of the many times I've told him I was capable of walking.

"Edward? Can you carry me this time" He gingerly picked me up, taking care not to bump my belly. I was halfway asleep when he laid me on the bed, covering me with blankets and adjusting my pillows to ensure I was as comfortable as possible.

I don't think anyone has ever had a husband so sweet and selfless during their pregnancy. I mean, he never got upset if he had to find my new craving, or wipe away the hormonal tears, He just held me tight and told me how much he loved me and how happy he was.

I knew he'd always wanted kids and also knew it wasn't something I could give him till now. My body temperature ran higher than normal due to my pregnancy so he got under the covers with me and snuggled as close as my belly would allow.

"Do you know how much I love you Bella?"

"I know how much I love you" I replied.

He placed his hand on my neck caressing my cheek with his fingers and slowly leaned in to kiss me.

All I could think about was him, how much I wanted him forever, to never leave his side, how his marble lips felt against mine. That was all I could think about until…

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, burning…in reaction to this my lips broke free from Edward as I gasped and brought my hand to my stomach.

"Did I hurt you?" I couldn't answer him, I was gasping and trying to breathe, clutching my stomach. It felt like I was being ripped apart. I laid my head back on the pillow squirming from the pain.

"Carlisle!!!" Edward unnecessarily yelled. I grabbed his hand and squeuzzed it hard.

Carlisle came bursting in the room. "What's wrong?" He rushed over to my side.

Though the pain was subsiding I still felt the shock off the pain confined in my stomach. Edward had my hand in both of his, he looked terrified.

I looked at Carlisle with worry in my eyes, but he looked at ease. "Bella, your probably just having Braxton Hicks contractions, readying your body for the birth. I'm sure everything is fine, you are very healthy."

"Are you sure because they hurt like hell!" I sobbed. It wasn;t like me to curse but the new waves of pain made me react strongly.

Edward pulled me into his chest, stroking my hair, trying to get me to calm down. "Shhhh...Its alright, love, Im here." he spoke to me so quietly and in a hushed tone.

"Its burning though!" I couldn't help the tears now. I remembered last time I felt burning...ballet studio...James.

"Carlisle, maybe these aren' normal..." Edward began I looked at him in horror. He stroked my face "S'okay, love."

"Bella, is this the same as when James bit you?" I cringed at his name but nodded yes.

"Because the child is nit completely human, in his development he may be letting off venom, and this is what's causing this." Carlilse put his hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing I can do to stop it, but when they come on, I can give you some Morphine to help, okay?"

"K" I said in a muffled voice, against Edwards chest.

Edward looked at me hopeless, he didn't know what to do, I know how he hated to see me in such pain. I was able to settle back into Edwards arms, not completely away from the pain but Edward's presence had seemed to wash it away.

"Is it subsiding?" Edward quietly asked.

"Some..."

he bent down and kissed my forehead.

After awhile I finally fell asleep, exhausted.

He held me all night, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, reassuring me he was here and always would be. I was worried about the delivery if I could hardly handle this.

When I woke up at least I felt good, and I hoped this feeling would last. I looked up to see Edwards watching me.

"Good Morning" I greeted him, snuggling further into his chest. He returned it by pulling me closer and enveloping me in his arms, securing me to him.

I didn't ever want to get up, just stay the whole day in bed with him. He played with my hair and rubbed my back. He was still under the covers and I put my feet on his. This was my heaven, minus the fat pregnant belly.

Edward layed his hand on my stomach and began talking to our babies. "You guys, hurt mommy a lot last night, no more of that or you'll be grounded" he said with a silly grin on his face.

My stomach gurgled almost as if on cue. Edward hopped up to get me some breakfast. "Ill bring you something to eat, love."

"Actually can I come downstairs?" He picked me up carrying me down the stairs.

Explaining that if he let me walk down them one of the stairs might've gotten in the way and tripped me and he loved me too much to see me fall, even though he would catch me before I did. I couldn't say no to that so I allowed him to carry me. It was actually kind of nice. He set me down on the fluffy couch and went to get me some breakfast.

Emmett came in the room with a big dorky smile on his face. Great he's got fat jokes for me. "Hey Bella!" he boomed.

"Jeez Bella your getting big, I can hardly even see you behind that belly!"

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my emotions at bay. "Can you help me up?" He came over and pulled me from the couch.

I focused on getting to the kitchen…only about 12 feet away…without falling. "Can you waddle to and fro?" he sung. "Can you touch your pinkie toes, Can you stand up on your own" he continued and I could feel the tears in my eyes and I tried desperately to keep them from welling over but I couldn't.

I stepped into the kitchen to see a feast of eggs, various fruits, and even pancakes. He was facing the stove flipping a pancake when he heard me walk up. I had tears coming down my cheeks and Edward turned the stove off, rushing to me.

"Bella, baby whats wrong?" He encircled me in his arms and wiped the tears away. I had been extremely self conscious lately about my weight and I always felt like a fat whale. That's when Emmett walked in the room,chuckling to himself.

Edward looked up and growled "Emmett, God Dammit!, No more picking on Bella! She's under a lot of stress and she doesn't need YOU adding to it!" He kissed my hair as I was facing into his chest. "No Edward, I don't even know why I'm crying, stupid pregnancy hormones."

"Bella Im really sorry, I didn't mean it." I felt bad for disrupting everyones lives with my pregnancy.

"Emmett, you need to stop. I don;t want to see her crying because of you again or so help me god..." Edward threatened.

"Don't worry Emmett" I lifted my head from Edwards chest and he was giving Emmett a meaningful back off look.

I turned around and smiled at Emmett. "You sure made a feast" I directed at Edward, to calm him down.

He was insanely protective of me now that I was carrying two babies and anything that upset me got him riled up. After I had finished my feast I was taken upstairs to get dressed. Apparently we were going out tonight. I wasn;t really in the mood to be in public because of how fat I was. Mentally thanking Emmett for reminding me.

And I wasn't sure what I was going to wear.

I walked into our room and on the big white bed was a beautiful blue dress…his favorite color on me. I turned around to look at him. "Whats this for?" "Tonight…I know you've been feeling... like your ugly and fat, but your not, I thought having something pretty to wear would brighten my girl up, so maybe I can see that beautiful smile again." "I love you….so much"

"And I you"

Edward led me to his Volvo in my long blue dress and black flats. Both he and I knew the danger of me in heels, especially now. He pulled up at a boat dock and opened my door for me.

"What are we doing here?" He looked at me and smiled. Okay…he wasn't going to tell me. "Close your eyes Bella" I did as told and suddenly was floating in his arms.

He walked up something and I could hear water. He set me down and I opened my eyes. I gasped at what I saw. We were on a white boat,the deck was stained a dark wood color, the rails were wrapped in ribbon.

Candles were everywhere and there was a small table in the middle of the deck with flowers, what looked like gourmet food and 2 chairs one regular one and a bigger, comfier chair, for me I guessed. We were already out away from the deck, floating on the calm water.

He took my hand "Shall we" leading me to the table and lowering me into my chair. "You did all this for me?" "Of course, who else…you are the one who stole my heart and made me whole and now..."He out his hand on my round belly. "your having our babies." Tears welled up in my eyes but this time not because I was upset, because I was so happy and at ease. All my troubles melted away tonight. It was just us, no one around to disturb us.

Claire de lune was playing in the background and I remembered when we danced in his bedroom to this song. "Would you like to dance?" he asked me. I gave him an unsure look. "I wont let go of you, not once" He reassured me.

I nodded my head and he pulled me up, walking me to the middle of the floor. He leaned down putting his arm around my back and slid his feet underneath mine. The same way he helped me dance at prom with my injured lag James crushed.

I looked into his eyes and he released the full dazzling power that his golden eyes did to me. We danced for awhile and then I started to wilt, getting too tired to stand. My head started to feel light and things were spinning.

My knees began to buckle and I was in his arms again, swaying back and forth to the music. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No, not yet" He sat me on the table and leaned in to kiss me. We stayed like that for awhile, his cold lips against my warm ones. After a while my back was aching and it felt like someone stepped on it and broke it. "Edward, my back is killing me, Can we go home?"

"Sure love" He began to stear us to shore. I wasn't in the least surprised that Edward could sail a boat, he could do everything else!! When we got ti the dock he tied the boat up and carried me out. I realized then that the boat said Cullen on the bow.

"this is your boat?" "No. Carlisle's he said I could use it." "Thanks for tonight . Sorry we had to leave early." I didn't want to but I was starting to feel horrible. He walked along the dock. Practically floating with me in his arms.

He gently placed me in the passenger seat of his Volvo and buckled me in. The ride home was quiet, but not an uncomfortable one. When we pulled into the driveway I was nearly asleep.

He carried me once again to our bedroom tucking me in like a child and then cuddling up next to me. He stroked my cheek and softly spoke. "My beautiful Bella." He sung my lullaby and I succumbed into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

** Review? Reveiw?? Reveiw???**


	13. I Need You

I felt a warm liquid running down my legs, soaking my sweatpants. I looked down and there was a small puddle beneath me. No. .no.!!! This wasn't supposed to happen now. I'm early, Edward is hunting and the only person here is Esme.

Not that I didn't love Esme but I needed Edward and Carlisle. I gasped as a pain tore through my body, making my knees week. I sunk to the ground clutching my stomach and called for Esme. I was up against the wall, my breath coming in gasps. She was in the room in 2 seconds.

"Bella Honey, whats wrong?" She saw my stance and whipped out her phone calling Edward. She spoke so fast I could hardly make out the words. As she spoke she picked me up and settled me in bed, handing me the phone. I was screaming and I was shaking in fear as I grabbed the phone. ..in pain but I strained to hear his voice. "Bella, honey." he was trying to soothe me. "don't panic, every thing's going to be fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes,baby, bella, hang on!" I was scared…I couldn't do this without him!

"Ed-ward.... I want, I... NEED you" I said in a tiny voice, my voice cracking. He promised he would be here. "I know baby, and I'll be there, I promised you and I won't break it. Your not going through this alone." I needed to feel him, I wanted him to hold me and help me. "Honey, how far apart are the contractions?" I could hear the panic in his voice and the wind that whistled through the phone as he ran.

"about 20 minutes" tears were streaming down my face. "Bella we're in Forks, I'll…" and then the phone cut off. "EDWARD!!" I needed to hear his voice, what happened? Was he okay? Questions raced through my head. I began dialing his number again...no answer. Esme put her hand on shoulder. "He'll be here, It'll be okay." Esme knew what I was feeling, she had a child before. I looked at her my eyes filled with fear and concern. "I'm Scared…" I whimpered in a small voice.

She sat next to me grabbing my hands as the contractions came. "I know." She wiped the hair out of my face. "Edward will be here, he wouldn't miss this for his life." They were now 15 minutes apart and Edward still wasn't here. I heard a commotion downstairs and a loud crash "Geez Edward you didn't have to rip the door off!"

Emmett chuckled downstairs. I sighed in relief when Edward burst through the door, he looked upset. He got onto the bed before speaking. He kissed my forehead and grasped my hand. "Im so sorry, I ran as fast as I could…I shouldn't have gone so far." his face was masked with pain and remorse. "Edward don't worry about it, just…be with me." A tear slid down my cheek and Edward brushed it away with his thumb.

"What is it??" He looked at Esme signaling her to leave. Once she did, he picked me up in his arms and held me. "I'm scared, I'm really scared. " I tensed as another contraction ripped through my body. I screamed out in pain and grasped onto Edward. I buried my face in his chest. He stroked my hair and rubbed my arms.

"Shhh...my Bella, everything's going to be okay."

"Edward, get her to the hospital, now, I'll meet you there." Carlisle instructed Edward. Edward nodded and carried me bridal style with my arms wrapped around his neck.

He gently set me in the car and once I was buckled and he had my hand, he took off. For once I was glad he had a fast car, I suppose it did come in handy. When we pulled in the hospital I was getting really scared. And the contractions hurt so bad. Edward came to the passenger side of the Volvo and picked me up, rushing me through the automatic hospital doors.

The contractions were getting worse and I was shaking from fear when we entered my hospital room. I looked up at Edward and he had worry creased over his face. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "Your doing great Bella" He set me down on the edge of the bed. "Edward, help her into her gown" Carlisle and the rest of the family left the room to allow privacy. Once I slipped the gown on I stood up on my shaking legs. Everything was spinning and tears were coming down my face. I attempted to walk toward him and would've face planted if he hadn't of caught me. Edward pulled me in his arms and held me tight. "Shhhh...we'll get through this Okay? Breathe Bella." He picked me up and laid me on the white hospital sheets. My hair that framed my face was streaked with sweat. Edward pulled it up into a messy bun on the top of my head.  
**  
**

He laid his cold hand on my neck and kissed my forehead. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, trying to soothe me. I was breathing heavily and found it hard to catch my breathe. "Breathe honey" He began to breathe with me showing me the rhythm. His hand was on the edge of the bed and his face was worried. I brought my hand to his and clenched it as another contraction came. He held my trembling hand. Carlisle came in a few minutes later. "Do you want some pain killers Bella?" I vehemently shook my head yes as pain shot through my torso and legs. Knowing what Carlisle had to do Edward propped me up and Carlisle took out a long needle. I was about to freak out, but I knew it wouldn't help me or Edward so I stayed calm. Edward wrapped his arms around, keeping me sitting up and encased my hands in his. "Shhhh..." Edward whispered in my ear before the metallic of the needle slid into my lower back. I screamed and tears left my eyes, running along the paths previously set by my last cry. I laid back down as the tears continued to escape. Edward kissed them away. "I'm here, everything will be okay" I nodded in reply knowing as long as he was here he was right, everything would be okay. I was trembling from pain and fear, I was trying to tell myself I was being stupid and a baby but I couldn't stop being afraid. I tried to think of something happy. "I wonder if we'll get girls or boys?" I asked Edward and smiled at him. "Whatever. we get, I will love them both, just as much as I love you"


	14. You Can Do This

"All done Bella" Carlisle placed a bandage where the needle had been. Carlisle sat at the foot of the bed. "I'm going to check and see how far along you are okay?" I shook my head yes and he lifted the blanket up.

Edward was stroking my hand with his thumb and worriedly surveying my face. "Edward, I'm okay...this is normal" He nodded and smiled at me, bringing his hand up to stroke my face. "I know I just, I just hate seeing you in pain." He sighed and then turned to Carlisle.

"Well Bella, you are only at 4 cm...halfway there, We may be in for a rough day."

"I'll leave you guys alone, but if you need me call out." Carlisle left the room and the door shut with a click.

After 2 hours of contractions I was exhausted and still only at 6 cm. I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. I sat up and squeezed my eyes shut as another torturous contraction came. Did most women have to go through this many hours of labor?

I fell back onto the pillow, hot and sweaty. I wanted so bad to be home in bed and asleep with Edwards arms around me. Edward put his hands on my face, neck, chest and my belly in an attempt to cool me off. His cold touch made me shiver, but it felt good.

I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh. I felt cool lips on my forehead. "I'm sorry, love" Edward whispered against my skin. Most women get mad at their husbands when they're in labor, but I couldn't bring myself to snap at him when he was so comforting and understanding.

I don't think anyone has ever had a more amazing husband. I tiredly brought my hand up to the back of his neck and twirled my fingers in his hair. "I know" I whispered. And brought my head up to kiss him.

"Your doing great, love. Just think, once this is over we'll have two beautiful baby's" he said to me. I smiled at the thought of seeing Edward with our children in his arms. I knew he was ecstatic to be a father and I knew he would be the most amazing dad our kids could ever ask for. Edward sat down on the edge of the bed, only a couple inches from me. I knew he was overwhelmed with worry, I could see it in his face. My pain hurt him just as much as it hurt me.

I grunted and my eyebrows pulled together as a new pain hit me. My chest began to hurt badly, like it was being constricted. "Ed-war-d" I began to breathe heavily barely able to get air into my lungs. "Bella. Honey? Whats wrong? CARLISLE!!" I grasped his shirt frightened by the lack of oxygen. Carlisle ran in and shuffled over to me. He put an oxygen mask over my face and I began to catch my breath. "Bella?" I looked up at Carlisle.

"Your getting too worked up and stressed out, your heart went into overdrive. Try and breath and relax, okay?" he then turned to Edward "Keep her calm, dont let her fret." He nodded and Carlisle sat in the back of the room to give us privacy but also so that he would be there if there were more complications.

Edward traced the features of my face with his fingers and wiped away the tears. "I know your scared, love." He kissed me on the forehead. But Carlisle's here...and I'm here and neither one of us are going to make you go through this alone. We're here for you baby."

After a few more minutes Carlisle took the oxygen mask off, after I had fully caught my breath. Edward immediately kissed me on the lips and muttered "I love you."

Do you want some Ice or water honey?" Edward asked. I cleared my throat and realized it was dry and I was parched. I could drink a whole trough at the moment. "uh-huh" I said shaking my head. Edward got up from the bed and I clung to his hand.

"Where are you going?" He turned around and shook his head, flashing his crooked smile at me, which would've stopped my heart if it wasn't beating a mile a minute. "To get water..." I brought his hand to my lips and kissed his fingers.

"Just relax, I'll be right back." he assured me. He hurried out the door along with Carlisle. As soon as it shut another pain came. I gripped the steel, cold bars of the bed...but I needed to feel the cold of Edward's skin and see his beautiful face. "Ughh-uh" I groaned. The pain was everywhere, it was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life.

It had been five minutes and he still wasn't back...In that time I'd already had two contractions. This was going to happen soon and I needed him. Small whimpers left my lips and heart rate accelerated. I heard footsteps in the hall and prayed it was Edward. But Carlisle walked in.

"It's almost time Bella..." He surveyed the room, seeing no Edward, which was strange as I never let him leave me. "Where's Edward?" I wasn't sure why but a small tear escaped my eye. Though I knew he never would, not now, not ever, I still couldn't shake the thought that he might have left me. "He W-went to g-go get ice."

Just at that moment Edward busted in the door ice cubes nearly slipping out if the cup and reclaimed his seat beside me. "Bella...honey? What's wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed creating a crease along his forehead. I shook my head trying to will the tears back and mumbled "nothing". He took my hand in both of his and kissed it, then looked up at me and unleashed his golden eyes, making my breathing stutter for a minute.

He nodded his head, clearly wanting me to finish. I didn't want to say anything I knew how hard it was for him and me as well to remember those months. I was about to speak when a new pain came...worse than before much worse. "Aggghh..." I gripped Edwards hand, it was a good think he wasn't breakable for my tight hold on him would've hurt if he were human. Carlisle sat at the end of the bed and nurses filed in.

"Okay Bella, at the count of 3 I want you to push as hard as you can." I nodded my head and frantically looked at Edward. He saw my worried eyes and kissed my forehead. "I'm here. We're doing this together" "Okay Bella...1...2...3. Push!" I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed as hard as I could.

The pain now wasn't spurring it was constant. Instead of laying on the pillow I was halfway sitting up, Edward was behind me keeping me up. His arms wrapped around me and grasped my hands helping me brace. "come on, PUSH!" said a voice at the end of the bed I recognized to be Carlisle's.

I braced myself and pushed again. "There's the head...Push!" I looked over at Edward and he had a grin on his face mixed with concern for me. "Your doing great" he encouraged.

"One more time Bella" I grasped Edwards hand even tighter and he responded by rubbing circles on my hand. "Push!" With one long agonizing push the baby was out. "Here's your BOY!" exclaimed Carlisle. I looked at Edward who had a wide grin in his face. "One more Bella." I fell back onto Edward, he brought his cold hand to my forehead brushing the sticky hair out of my face. His cold touch felt so good.

"You can do this" he assured me, though I wasn't so sure. "I don't think I can" I already was exhausted and had the urge to close my eyes and sleep. "You need to push Bella." Said Carlisle. "Look at me and push sweetheart" said Edward. I focused on his face, re memorizing his features. After 5 more minutes the second baby was out.

"And your girl...One healthy boy and one healthy girl" said Carlisle handing her off to the nurse to get cleaned up. Edward got up from behind me and gently laid me back onto the pillow. I fell back limply.

I felt really bad and weak. I could hear my heart monitor ...beep.. . beep..........beep..................... beep...starting to slow down. My eyes began to slide shut covering up my now foggy vision. I tried to see Edward's face but it was so blurry. "Bella? BELLA?" called Edwards frantic voice. "She's bleeding too much. Marie get over here...get me towels!" Carlisle urged. I heard two loud crys...my baby's and Edward saying "Hold on for me Bella" then blackness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt as if something was pushing me down and I was surrounded by thick fog. There was a faint whooshing sound in my ears. And then I heard a soft hum. It sounded like rock-a-bye baby. And then the angelic voice spoke. "Your mommy's right there...see?" And then something cold touched my hand. "Bella?..Bella honey? Can you hear me?" I wanted to answer him and to see his face, grasp his cold hand, anything bur my body wouldn't let me.

I couldn't even open my eyes. "Our children need the momma...and I need you." His voice cracked at the end. "You have to be okay...you will be okay, I can't live without you. We've been through so much ... Stay with me."

He squeezed my hand and then released it. "Move one of those pretty little fingers and let me know your okay." He sounded as if he was choking... and I was sure if he could he would be crying. I wanted to stop his pain, hold him and tell him I'm fine but it was like I was completely incapacitated all apart from being able to hear my angel.

My body felt sore, and it felt as if my limbs were detached but when I felt his touch again everything faded away. Edward stroked the length of my arm and then his fingers framed my face, cupping my chin in his hand. I felt his marble lips on my forehead and he sighed.

"I love you so...so much honey." Warmth touched my arm and I felt a little body against me breathing short breaths. "This is our daughter Bella." he said with so much emotion...I wanted to see my baby's so much it ached.

EDWARDS POV

I lay our beautiful baby girl in Bella's arms. She had pools of dark brown for eyes, just like her mother. She resembled Bella in so many ways.

As I looked at her next to Bella, everything was perfect...right. Well it would've been perfect if Bella...if she was awake. I cradled our baby boy in my arms and he looked at me with wide eyes. I was so overwhelmed with happiness that Bella and I had created two perfect little miracles with our love.

I thought I would never find a soul mate and that I would never be able to father children but Bella changed that...she changed everything, no doubt for the better. She looked so peaceful lying there. Asleep. The squeak of the door interrupted my thoughts. Carlisle walked in with a solemn face and then when he saw the picture before him he smiled.

But I looked up at him with eyes filled with worry. "She'll be okay" he said shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. "Her vitals are good, she should wake within the next few hours." I nodded my head still unconvinced. "Why did she lose consciousness?"

Before answering Carlisle came over to me and sat down stroking the face of my son. "The loss of blood reduced the amount of oxygen able to reach her brain and she began to shut down. But she's on an IV, she is getting medicine and like I said her vitals are good." I didn't answer, never taking my eyes off Bella. Carlisle patted my back reassuringly and left the room.

About an hour went by and every couple minutes I would whisper in Bella's ear how much I loved her. Both the babies were sleeping on the other side of the hospital room. Carlisle had given special permission to allow me to set up a room for them in here so I wouldn't have to leave Bella's side. As I looked back over at my wife, I noticed her eyelids began to flutter and her breathing sounded shallow and ragged like she had been running for awhile.

"Bella?" Her eyelids opened and she squinted trying to get her eyes to adjust and those big brown eyes met mine. "Hey" she whispered so low it barely even escaped her mouth. I knelt down by the bed and took her hand. "hey" I replied my eyebrows forming a crease on my forehead, my mouth agape, like I didn't know what to say.

Her arm slowly reached up to smooth out my forehead. "What happened?" she asked "I thought...I-I would lose you." It came out all broken up in between my dry sobs. "I would never leave you...not without a fight." she told me. I smiled and got up walking to the cradles. I gingerly picked up our children and held them in my arms gently bringing them to Bella.

She smiled ear to ear, whenever she smiled it radiated off her and you couldn't help but smile back. "Bella, meet our children..." A small tear rolled down her rosy cheek as I placed our daughter in her arms again. I crawled into the bed with her, holding our son.

We were both facing each other, in our own little world. Her and I and our family. She looked up at me and said "Everything is so perfect, so right, there is not a thing I would change about this moment... I love you so much."

Her eyes then fell to her baby girl and boy and stroked both their cheeks. "I love you two so much." The baby's cooed at there mothers touch. "They love you too, as do I" I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her beautiful lips and she responded by whispering my name. "Edward...thank you"


End file.
